Things are NOT Always as They Seem!
by RIPCHASSITY20
Summary: DRAMIONE! READ AND REVIEW... Rated M for future Chapters who knows what could happen!


Chapter 1

I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS ONLY THE PLOT THANK YOU AND I HOPE YOU ENJOY!

_Flashback_

_**Hermione's P.O.V**_

_I walk towards the entrance to platform 9 ¾ for my first year at a boarding school I got a letter saying I was excepted too, I didn't know that there were so many more people out here like me I assumed I was the only witch that existed. When entering I couldn't help but to be happy that I'm not a freak because there's this whole other world with people just like me. I walk onto the platform I glance around to see many kids the same age as me and many more that are older. I spot a group of kids with red hair and behind them in a corner I see a boy, about my age, all alone maybe I should go talk to him?_

_(Hermione walks to the lonely boy)._

_ Hi my name is Hermione Granger, what's your name?_

_My name is Harry Potter nice to meet you!_

_Nice to meet you too! So are you a first year too? Hermione asked happily._

_Umm… yea I am… Harry said rubbing the back of his head…_

_Okay what house are you hoping to be in? Hermione asked a shy Harry._

_Well umm…. I'm hoping to be in Gryffindor like my parents…. What about you? He asked…._

_Oh umm.… I don't know! Hermione said sadly._

_Well what house were your parents in? Harry asked a sad looking Hermione._

_Oh…. W-W- Well my parents are what you call muggles…. Hermione said a little scared…._

_Oh well that's okay I hope you're put in Gryffindor with me since you're the only person I know…. Harry said with a blush…. _

_(The Whistle from the Train Sounds)_

_Well I guess we better go and find a compartment on the train before we get stuck with nowhere to sit…. Hermione says with a smile…._

_(Ten Minutes Later)_

_Hermione was sitting in the compartment that she was sharing with harry when the group of red haired group walked in…. Hermione was scared since Harry was in the bathroom and she was alone._

_ Hi, says the youngest red haired boy, my name is Ronald Weasley but you can call me Ron…. _

_ Hi my name is Hermione Granger…. Nice to meet you Ron…._

_(Harry Walks in)_

_ Hey Harry! What took you so long? Says Hermione happily._

_ Oh… u-u-umm I went to see someone right quick._

_ Oh…. Okay well this is Ron._

_ Hi mate…. I'm Harry Potter…. Harry says a little quiet._

_ Hi I'm Ronald Weasley…._

_ You wouldn't happen to be related to Lily and James Potter would you? Fred, one of the older red haired boys, says confused._

_ U-u-umm yes…. They were my parents…. Harry says looking a little pale._

_ Oh I'm sorry mate…. Your parents were friends with my parents. Fred says in a whisper._

_ Oh I didn't know they d-died when I was just a baby. Harry said in the same tone as Fred._

_(Hermione Gasped)_

_ I'm sorry Harry I didn't know your parents had d-d-died…. Hermione said with tears in her eyes._

_ It's okay Hermione…. Harry said comforting her._

_(They all talk and get to know each other)__  
_

_The sound of the train whistling brings the group out of their __conversation. they all decided to hurry up and change into their school robes since they had lost track of time. When they were finally done changing they made their way off the train._

_Hagrid yelled for all first years to follow him to the boats..._

_(up at the castle)_

_All the kids are in the Great Hall waiting for the sorting to begin. The first years begin to walk into the Great Hall looking like they are lost on an abandoned island._

_Dumbledore stands to start the ceremony... Welcome back to Hogwarts those of you that are returning... and to the first years we welcome you with open arms..._

_(Everyone starts clapping)_

_Let the Sorting begin! says the Headmaster... When your name is called please take a seat on the chair in the front of the hall..._

_I'm standing there waiting for my name to be called when I hear Harry Potter being called... I listen for what seems to be forever to hear the name of the house that he gets put in when finally the hat screams... GRYFFINDOR!_

_Harry has a smile on his face the whole time he's walking over to the table that was shouting the loudest..._

_The next name to be called was RONALD WEASLEY!_

_As soon as the hat was put over his head it screams... GRYFFINDOR!_

_many more people go as I'm waiting for my name to be called... I cant help but look around the Great Hall when my eyes look dead into the grey eyes looking back at me..._

_why is he staring at me like that? I remembered thinking..._

_my thoughts were interrupted when i heard Hermione Granger please step forward! _

_The hat sat on my head for a long time talking to me inside my head._

_hmm you are very difficult to place... you are intelligent like a Ravenclaw but you are sneaky like a Slytherin... hmm but then again you are very brave like a Gryffindor... you cant seem to make up your mind where you want to be placed... hmm I know the perfect place for you... GRYFFINDOR!_

_I sat at the table with Harry and Ron with who I later found out to be George and Fred, Ron's twin brothers, when there was only one person waiting to be called to the sorting chair... Draco Malfoy!_

_The hat wasn't even on his head all the way before it shouted out SLYTHERIN!_

___**END OF FLASHBACK**_

**I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE FIRST CHAPTER!**


End file.
